First Times
by Luna Maxwell
Summary: Here is another Lemon to keep you guys happy. It is another Twilight thing because they are my favorite and maybe just maybe a will do a non-canon. Rated M for lemon and just a little bit of bad language. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Edward and Bella's first time having sex

EPOV:

Tonight would be the night that I finally gave into Bella's requests and lowered all of our boundaries. Bella and Charlie had gone to work about the same time so that gave me until at least 4:00 for Bella to get home and then about 30 minutes after she got home Charlie would grab his fishing gear and be headed off for an overnight trip. I went into the bathroom at the end of the hall, and started the bath water. I fished through the bag that I had brought and pulled out Bella's favorite scented candles and began to set, and light candles all around the house.

I glanced at the clock and saw that I had about twenty minutes left. I ran to the bathroom at inhuman speed and turned the bath water off. I listened very hard and heard Bella's truck chug up the freeway. I pulled the steak and potatoes I had made for Bella, out of the oven and turned it off. I placed the notes that I had wrote in all the spots I had decided to put them in, and heard Bella's truck chug up the street. I quickly pulled off all of my clothes and stashed them in the bag I had brought. I stepped into the bathtub just as her rusty old truck pulled into the driveway. I heard her reach for the doorknob, but then paused and reached for the note I had taped to the front door.

She read to herself quietly:

"My dearest Bella,

I have made you dinner and expect you to be done in 20 minutes tops. After you finish your lovely dinner I want you to head up to your bedroom where there will be a note. I expect you to follow all of my orders and try not to question my commands.

Yours truly,

Edward Cullen"

She marched her way into the kitchen and gasp when she saw what I had made for her. I could have sworn I heard her mumble "he is in so much trouble". I heard and felt the chair scrap across the floor as she sat down. About 10 minutes I heard the sink turn on and heard her scrape against dried food on the plate.

I ground my teeth together realizing that that's what I had forgot to add in the first note. She trudged up the stairs until she reached her bedroom. The door opened and she walked in, and she found the second note easily. I had made sure of that (laid out on her bed). She read to her self again this time a little louder.

"My dearest Isabella,

Tonight is going to be the night that is all about us. I expect that you not say anything especially when you find me. I have finally decided that I wanted to focus on our physical relationship. Tonight the boundaries I have set are lowered and I expect you to follow everything that I tell and do to you. If you have any questions I sincerely hope you do not voice them. All will come in dear time my love. After you finish reading this walk to the bathroom and knock three times, do not open the door until you get some sort of consent that you can come in.

Your one and only love,

Edward Cullen."

She walked slowly to the bathroom and I began to tremble. She knocked three times softly, and I swallowed my fears and told her to come in. She opened the door slowly and held in a gasp as her eyes came in contact with my exposed body. She swiftly removed her clothes and climbed into the tub. I pulled her into my arms and held her tightly to my chest. I took her earlobe between my lips and sucked on it. She shivered when my teeth grazed the soft skin. She began to voice a question, but got cut off by the moan that escaped her lips. My hand had made its way to the inside of her thigh. I placed her between my legs, her feet on top of mine. My fingers made their way to the top of her slit. She tried to make my fingers thrust inside her by moving her hips forward.

"No, no, no, Bella, be patient." I murmured in her ear as she began to whine.

My finger delicately began to push through, she gasped at my cold fingers. I began to push and pull those fingers, gradually getting harder. Her moans began to fuel my thrusts, and then her inner walls began to tighten around my fingers. My name left her mouth as I tried to go faster with my thrusting fingers. Finally a sharp cry left her mouth as her orgasm ripped through her body. I picked her up and stood, gracefully. I sat her on the counter and swiftly dried myself off. When I finished I gently patted her down. She squirmed, becoming impatient. I brought my mouth down softly kissing each of her thighs. She moaned as my mouth kissed her center. I spread her legs and got down on my knees in front of her most sacred place. I placed lazy kisses on the inside of both thighs, but then my nose caught the scent of something really delicious.

I laid languid kisses around her center where the delicious smell was coming from. Her fingers threaded into my hair as my kisses turned into licks. I plunged my tongue deep inside her as she tried to push my head deeper between her legs. I continued to lick at her arousal as she continued to moan. I wanted to fuel more of her. I began to lick deeper inside of her as her moans increased. My tongue left her inside, as I felt my way up to the little bundle of nerves. I flicked it gently with my tongue and Bella moaned and gasped at the same time. I pulled back and she whimpered not yet wanting me to stop.

"Did that feel good Bella?" I asked not knowing if I hurt her or not.

She didn't want to disobey my orders so she simply nodding. I placed my mouth back on her clit and pulled it between my lips. There I sucked on it lightly and gently bit down (but not hard enough to break the skin). I pulled my fingers up to her center and thrust them inside her as my tongue kept up the pace. Her inner walls tightened around my fingers once again as I moved my tongue back inside of her. I used two of my fingers to hold her lips apart and began to lick harder, faster, and deeper inside of her. Her walls clamped down as she came in my happily awaiting mouth.

I straightened up as I heard her father's car pull into the drive. I put a finger to my mouth trying to tell her to be quiet.

"Bells, are you here yet?" Charlie called as he walked through the front door.

She looked at me and I nodded my head. "I'm in the bathroom dad!" she called back down to him.

I heard the closet under the stairs open and close as he pulled out his fishing equipment. He called something about being back tomorrow night and went straight for his cruiser. I moved towards her and wrapped my arms around her shivering body. I picked her up bridal style and carried her towards her bedroom. I placed her silently on the bed and went to close the door. I stalked toward her and spread her legs, laying myself between her thighs; my torso pressed against hers our nipples rubbing together. I moaned and pressed my lips to hers parting her lips to slide my tongue against hers. Our lips parted with a sigh as my mouth trailed down her neck to the pale pink, hardened areola at the peak of her breast. I sucked into my mouth as a breathy moan escaped hers. I gently bit down and heard her hiss in pleasure.

I made sure that everything I did to my sweet, innocent Bella was pleasure filled and didn't hurt one bit. I love the feel of her smooth skin under my hands. How I left goosebumps when I kissed a trail down her chest to her navel. Her hands weaved through my hair and her eyes shut tightly as my mouth laid kisses down her body. Not wanting to waste anymore time I removed the sheet from between us and tapped her forehead once with mine to get her to open her eyes.

"Are you sure you want this Bella?" she nodded her head, "You must promise to tell me if I hurt you in anyway." she nodded her head again.

Slowly, ever so slowly I began to push into her warm, wet, tight heat. She whimpered and her muscles contracted around me. I stopped letting her adjust even though I was probably only two to three inches in and nowhere near her cervix that contained the last bit of her innocence. She lifted her hand to my cheek, trailing it down until it rested on my dead, silent, non-beating heart. With that gesture I pushed through that innocence and she let out with a harsh cry. I stilled my movements for two reasons, one two gain back my self-control and two to let her accommodate me for the time being. I resisted the urge thrust forward as I let her adjust. She clamped her walls around me letting me know that she was ready to continue on.

I pushed forward until I hit the very back of her um..... you know. (** AN: this is supposed to a sweet love making story so I will not use the degrading term known as Pussy.) **I moaned at the pleasure that coursed through my body at filling her to the hilt. Her hips circled under me and I felt the inner walls of her pulse. I pulled back where almost my whole length was out and pushed back into her subtle heat. Her legs circled my waist at the same time her arms circled my neck, pulling my face down to kiss me. Our lips met at the same time our hips did and the moan she let out vibrated my whole body. My arms untangled themselves from her hips only for my hands to find her hips. I was surprised at how well they fit there like puzzle pieces.

Her back arched into me, and her walls clamped down onto me in a vice grip. Her hands weaved into my hair tugging on it as her orgasm pulsed through her. My own orgasm ripped through me and I pulsed the cold venom and I immediately began to panic. But I realized that there was no need for it. I pulled out of her but she whimpered as I did it. I moved my head between her legs and began to lick and suck the venom out of her. Her head thrashed against the pillow and finally she came again and our juices together were heaven. I moved my mouth up to hers and let her have a taste of what was us.

_**The End!!!!!!**_


	2. Contest Announcement

**Attention to all my reader's. I'm planning on hosting a contest. It must be a rape story featuring any characters from the twilight series. I plan on the deadline being by the end of next week, anyone can feel free to vote, and I plan on writing a story to contribute to it. It can be a story or a one-shot, and obviously rated M and you can email me at to tell me that you have finished and send me ur profile name. Good luck to all of you!**


End file.
